End of isle office copiers can be expensive to maintain. Typically, maintaining such copiers involves dispatching a service person to the copier's location to perform a major disassembly of components. This leaves room for technician errors in reassembly and increased downtime for a service visit. Accordingly, the ease of servicing and maintaining such copiers has an impact on overall system cost.